Safety helmets are a minor inconvenience to most when balanced against the prevention of serious head injuries. Such helmets, however, are an added burden to bicyclists and motorcyclists, for there is no place to put them when the ride is over. The cyclist can take the helmet with him, but that is awkward at best and not always possible. If the helmet is left with the cycle chances are high that the helmet will be stolen. A second problem is the security of the cycle itself. If that is not secured the chances are also very high that it too will be stolen. Attempts to solve these problems have included a helmet having ear flaps with holes for receiving a chain. However, there is no place provided to store the chain when the helmet is being worn and the two can easily become separated. Further, there must be provided a lock, either on the chain or separately. In another approach the chin strap of the helmet is separable and lockable with the rest of the helmet. This structure may permit the helmet to be secured but is not well suited to securing the cycle as well.